Guardian
by brokendreams15
Summary: Lucian is 15 years old and is having nightmares. They start a trigger of strange happenings that launch him into an age-old war that tears his family apart. Can he rebuild what has been broken,find love, and live up to what he was born to be? A guardian?
1. Prolog

A/N: Here is the prolog to "Guardian"

A/N: Here is the prolog to "Guardian". This is set in Lucian's POV…in case you didn't know, Lucian is the son of Dana and Darrin…remember, Dana had triplets. Well I hope you like it!! Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Prolog

It was dark. That was the only way to describe what my surroundings looked like. I could see a ghostly light shining through the inky blackness. I started running as it got farther from my reach. I pumped my legs as hard as I could, trying to catch up to this strange glow. That's when I heard the voice. It was soft and faint, but I could tell someone was talking to me.

"You have to live up to your name," it called to me.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice sounding strange to me.

"I'm your name," it replied.

I felt a sudden burning pain blossom across my chest. I cried out, clutching my chest as the pain spread through my body. I reared my head back as a scream ripped from my throat.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone

A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update. But to be honest…I completely forgot I was even writing this…oh well!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was still screaming as I sat up in bed. Sweat drenched my sheets as it ran down my face and chest. I brought my hand to my face and wiped the sweat off my brow. That was the 2nd time this week I had the dream. I still didn't quite understand it, but I knew one of my parents could help me. I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and walked over to the mirror hanging over my dresser.

I looked at the face I saw: high cheekbones, snow-white skin, inky-black hair, and gold speckled emerald-green eyes. My hair was matted and clung to my face and neck due to the sweat. My eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles bruising the underside of them.

I sighed as I walked into my bathroom, trying to detangle my hair with my fingers. A gentle knock came on my door and I yelled for the person to enter.

A woman, short of height, walked in my room and sat on my bed. She had dark red hair that fell in curls down her back. Her frame was small, petite, almost fragile looking. She looked up at me with the same green eyes I possessed. This was my mother: Dana Cobalt.

"Good morning Lucian," she said softly.

"Hey Mom," I mumbled as I walked into my large closet.

She smiled brightly up at me, but she soon dropped it and set her face in a serious expression.

"We heard you screaming," she said to me.

I nodded and leaned against the door of my closet, clothes in hand.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me her eyes scanning the perimeter of my room.

"I just had a nightmare," I told her as I pulled on my clothes.

"Aren't you a little old to wake up like you did though?" she asked using her superior mother tone.

I shuffled my feet as I looked down, ashamed with myself. I could feel her eyes on me.

That only made me fidget even more.

"What to tell me about it?" I heard her ask.

"Well…" I began. She moved for me to sit beside her. I sighed and sat. "I keep having this dream where I'm somewhere really dark. And there's this light or something. And I keep running towards it. But when I get close enough to catch it, I hear this voice. It tells me to live up to my name. Then it tells me it _is _my name. That's when this…burning pain…it starts in my chest and goes through my body. And then I wake up."

Mom sat silently, listening to my dream. She nodded when I was finished. We sat there for what seemed like hours, the silence creeping eerily through the room. My mother was the one to break it.

"I think we should tell your father," she told me. "When you were born, he told me he named you after someone very great and brave…someone who saved his life."

I nodded and followed her out of the room. She held my hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb comfortingly. As we walked down the long hallway, two girls stepped out.

Both had the same angelic face with the same skin and hair color as mine. They looked at me with the same blood-red eyes. These were my sisters: Olivia and Silvia.

"Good morning," they said in unison.

"Good morning girls," Mom answered.

"Morning," I mumbled as I shoved past them.

I could feel their eyes on me as I trudged down the hall towards my parents' room. I knocked on it and waited. I could hear my father grumble and the shuffling of feet getting louder and closer to the door. It swung open to reveal a very imitating man.

His muscles rippled under his pale skin and his red eyes were like a snake's. His long black hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that hung down past his waist. He glared down at me and pursed his lips. This was my father: Darrin Cobalt.

"Hey sweetie," Mom cooed to him

"Dad…" I said casually.

He smiled at Mom and glared back down at me. I had woken him up and you didn't want to do that. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a huff. Dad mirrored my actions minus the huff.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Lucian had a strange dream," Mom told him.

He snorted and walked back in his room.

"Who was I named after?" I called to him.

Dad went rigid and slowly turned to look at me. He looked taken aback by my question.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me hoarsely.

"I keep having these…dreams," I started. "They always have this voice talking to me. It tells me it's my name and then I feel this great burning pain in my chest."

I stood there, waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth and closed it, looking like a fish gasping for air. I could feel my heart speed up in anticipation. Finally, he spoke.

"You were named after a boy called Lucian that saved my life, resulting in his death," he told me. "I was trying to complete a task so I could marry your mother and so that you and your sisters could be born. He helped me on my journey. But there was this werewolf that loved your mother. He wanted to make sure that I failed. So he ambushed me and the boy. He was killed along with Lucian."

Both Mom and I had the same looks of surprise on our faces. Dad reached back and pulled his hair out of the ponytail, combing his fingers through it. Mom was the one that broke the silence.

"Why did you never tell me that Adam came back?" she whispered.

"I killed him so I didn't think it mattered," Dad replied, his voice strained.

I stood there numbly, reflecting on what Dad had said. I was named after some dead kid that had saved my father from a werewolf…right!!

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. "You expect me to believe that a big guy like you was saved by a little kid? You have got—,"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before my dad's fist connected with my jaw. I was knocked back into the wall with a sickening crunch. I looked up at my father dazed. Mom had a hand on his chest, holding him back as he tried to get another hit at me.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!" he bellowed. "HE WAS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE NOW!! COMPARED TO HIM YOU'RE A SNIVILING _COWARD_!!"

I got to my feet shakily, the taste of blood on my tongue. Dad had never hit me before in my entire life. Sure he used to yell at us a little when we were younger…but not like he was yelling now. I looked at him, tears burning my eyes. His face fell as he looked at me. I could see his anger deflate instantly. His arms dropped to his sides as if made of lead. Mom cautiously removed her hand from Dad's chest and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I mumbled.

"S'okay. I'm the one who should apologize," he mumbled back.

I saw him moving towards me. I took this moment to act quickly. Before he could reach me, I ran down the hall.

"I gotta get to school!!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to my room.

I slammed the door and threw on the clothes I had pulled out earlier. I grabbed a pair shoes and bolted out the door. I didn't stop running, even as I pulled on my shoes. I could feel my legs start to burn as I ran, disappearing into the dense forest. I barley noticed the pain…or the tears flying behind me.

* * *

A/N: So which sounds better for the war that Lucian gets caught in?? your choices are as follows:

A) Fallen angels

B) Werewolves

C) Alice comes back and the Amethysts go all evil on the world

I shall hold the polls open for a week prior to when this is posted. You have till next Monday to decide!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hey there everyone

A/N: hey there everyone!! Sorry it's taken me forever to update…I hate to say that I've been away on vacation with the family. Went to DisneyWorld though…it was tons of fun!! But another reason why is I haven't been getting that many reviews…that disappoints me and enables me to continue writing. I need your thoughts on what has been written…it keeps me going. But here is Chapter 2…and I've added a little twist to it…enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

When I was very young, I got in big trouble a lot. It was always with this boy at my school. He enjoyed picking on my sisters' everyday at recess. So I had to play big brother and protect them…and then I'd get beaten to a pulp. I knew that if I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was a vampire, I could have taken him without breaking a sweat. However, I couldn't so I got beat up…a lot. Finally, I decided to run one day. That's when I discovered I was a very fast runner. I wasn't as fast as another vampire, but I was fast enough to ditch the bully. From that day on, I always ran from my problems.

My mother told me that that's not the way to solve them…that you should face them head on…but then again, my mother can conjure weapons with just a simple thought and slash her problems to ribbons. I have no such power. All I can do is run…and that's exactly what I was doing.

From what I could gather, I had been running for possibly an hour. My legs were screaming with a burning pain that I ignored. My skin felt sticky and my clothes and hair clung to it. My breathing was ragged and labored. But none of that stopped me. Once I began running, I couldn't stop till I passed out somewhere. That seemed to be the case here as well as the other times.

Trees and bushes grabbed at me, scratching my arms and legs. That didn't stop me either. Well…that was until I tripped over a fallen tree and tumbled down a rocky bank. I flopped onto my back with a grunt and felt cold water splash up on me. I let out a long, loud groan as I heaved myself up off the ground. My legs were acing something fierce.

Very slowly, I rose to my feet and looked around me. I had never run this far into the forest before. The trees seemed denser than the ones in the beginning. I looked down at the small river in front of me. The water was shockingly clear. My reflection shown back at me brighter than any mirror could muster. I reached down, allowing my fingers to brush the top of the water. It rippled beautifully.

"Lucian!!" I heard someone call from the distance.

My head snapped up. Was someone looking for me? I glanced down at my watch to see that it was 1:00 and the school had probably called my parents to say I wasn't in school. I shuddered to think what my father would do to me if he caught me. Quickly and quietly, I jumped across the river and ran through the dense trees. I could hear the voice, now joined by many, following me through the trees. I glanced over my shoulder to see if they were close. Satisfied with what I found—which was nothing—I turned only to come to an abrupt halt in front of my mother. She had a sour look on her face as she tapped her foot. She raised a slim eyebrow at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care to explain yourself, young man?" she asked rather annoyed.

I just gulped. My father may be scary at times, but I've learned that it's really Mom that wears the pants in this family. You never wanted to make her mad…it may just be the last thing you do. She began to open her mouth, only to close it as a growl sounded behind her.

We both turned to see a gleaming white wolf, its teeth bared. Mom went down in a crouch, hissing at the wolf. I stood there, stunned, not knowing whether to help or get help. Mom answered the question for me.

"Lucian," she said not taking her eyes off the wolf. "Be a dear and get up that tree behind you...let Mommy handle this vermin."

The wolf made a noise that sounded like a laugh and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. It was laughing at me…ME!! I was bigger than my mom…stronger maybe. I could easily fight. I was after all a black belt in every martial art known both man and vampire.

"Not this time Mom," I said taking my place beside her. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun."

We both smiled at the remark, our eyes glowing with the same intense heat. The wolf's eyes darted between us. They soon rested upon my mother. It took a step back and cocked its head to the side. Slowly, it transformed to its human form. A girl, no older than me, stood before us.

Her hair was a deep chestnut brown that cascaded down past her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were a bright, burning icy blue that all werewolves had. But there was something about her that didn't seem right. It took me awhile to realize what it was: her scent.

Instead of having the stench that made my nose crinkle, she smelled sweet. Like cotton candy. Mom and I stood up straight as we looked at the strange girl. She stared back at us for what seemed like forever before she said anything.

"Hello there," she said politely. "It appears that I made an awful mistake by almost attacking you."

"It's fine," Mom said hesitantly.

Mom looked at me, her confusion mirroring my own. The girl's eyes now turned to me, a light seeming to make her eyes brighter.

"We've been waiting for you a long time, Lucian," she said with great hope.

* * *

A/N: ohhhhhhhhh!! I wonder what she means. Guess you'll just have to wait till Chapter 3 is up to find out!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello!! So I went to Texas and that's why it took me so long to get this chapter up. But I hope to get more reviews this time…to those who review thank you. It keeps me motivated and makes me feel confident on what I'm writing. So keep it up please!!

* * *

Chapter 3

I stood there, stunned and speechless. How did this girl, whom I've never met, know my name? I looked over at my mother to see the same surprised look. We stared at the girl, not sure what to say. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at me with a large grin on her face. It made her nose crinkle up cutely. No!! No lovey-dovey thoughts on the psycho girl!!

I shook my head slightly, banishing the thoughts from my mind. I had to focus on what was happening. Mom went back to her defensive crouch at the sound of approaching footsteps. Grandpa Chris, Uncle Cain, Olivia, Silvia, and Dad all walked in. Mom relaxed, letting out a sigh. Dad walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I could smell your panic," he said to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh this simply will not do!!" the girl piped. "I only need Lucian to come with me. The rest of you will have to wait here."

"Hold on a minute girly," Mom said walking towards her. "My son is not going anywhere with you."

"But he must!!" she whined. "If he doesn't, then we're doomed for sure!!"

"Who's 'we'?" I asked walking up beside my mother.

The girl looked at me before she answered.

"My people," she told me.

I looked down at my mother, then to my father. I looked behind me at my family. Finally I looked back to the girl. Her eyes were still sparkling, hoping for my answer. I closed my eyes, thinking all of this through.

I had no idea who this girl was, yet she knew my name. She said that her people have been waiting for me to come to them. Why I wasn't sure. I didn't even know her name. I rubbed at my temples, trying to find a solution.

_Well the solution is obvious_, a voice said in my head. _The only thing to do is help the poor girl out._

_But I don't even know her name_, I retorted.

_Then ask her._

"What's your name?" I asked opening my eyes.

She seemed taken aback by my question, but then smiled.

"My name is Ren," she said to me.

I nodded, smiling back. I looked back at my parents, then to my sisters. Should I really leave them behind while I go with this girl possibly to my death? I turned my eyes back to my sisters. We made eye contact for awhile before they both nodded to me. They understood what I had to do.

"You want me to go with you to wherever?" I asked Ren. She nodded simply and looked me in the eye waiting for my answer. "Then, I'll go."

My words hung heavily in the air. Both my parents had the same shocked look on their faces. My father was the first to recover.

"Now hold on there a second boy," he began.

"I'm not a boy anymore," I snapped. "Quit treating me like a child. I'm nothing like the boy you named me after. I'm not going to die. I can run fast remember?"

He closed his mouth and looked hard at me. Mom was the one that saved me.

"Darrin," she said placing a small hand on his arm. "I think he's right. Lucian is almost 16. In vampire years that makes him an adult. Plus, he's got you intuition. He knows what he's getting himself into."

Dad fell silent at that. There was no use in arguing with Mom…she always won. He looked at me for several minutes before he spoke.

"Lucian," he began slowly. "Your mother and I raised you to the best extent we could. One lesson we taught you was to help others as needed." He paused and looked at Ren. "Now that I think about it, we should have taught you otherwise. But if you feel the need to help this girl…I'm coming with you."

All eyes turned to Dad. He stood there, his chest puffed out, looking at me with serious eyes. Ren shook her head.

"You're not mentioned in the prophecy," she said. "And I believed I stated the fact that all I need is Lucian."

"What prophecy?" we all asked in unison.

Ren stared blankly at us.

"Didn't I say that already?" she asked running her hands through her hair.

"You never said anything about a prophecy," I told her.

"Well then, I suppose I should show you it," she said pulling something out of her pocket.

It was a piece of parchment worn down to a cloth-like sheet. Its crumpled, ripped edges curled up slightly, showing how much it had been used. A beautifully written script was on it. We all gathered round it and tried to read the strange language it was written in. Only I was able to read it.

"_A boy shall come in the dark of the wood. His hair will resemble coal and his eyes like the green jewels we treasure dearly. He races faster than the wind itself. He will come to our aid and vanquish those that oppress us. But he shall come baring no arms, wearing no armor. No, he will come only with the knowledge of the ancient ones and a name._"

The words hung thickly in the air. I looked at my parents, then at Ren. Her eyes were much brighter now.

"You can read the ancient tongue," she breathed. "Then it must be you."

"What knowledge is it talking about?" Mom asked.

Ren looked at me hard.

"What is the code for those that raise their arms against the council?" she asked.

I stared at her blankly for a moment. Then, it all crashed over me like a wave on the shore.

"Those who raise arms against the council shall be dipped in burning oil till their skin falls off," I answered. "However, if they so happen to survive, then they shall be thrown into the burning pits till dead."

My mouth fell open after I answered. How did I know that? I looked around me at the surprised faces of my family. Olivia looked at Ren.

"Is he right?" she asked. Ren nodded. "Do you still do that?"

"In the prophecy," Ren began, "it says the knowledge of the _ancient_ ones. We no longer have a council."

Her last words were sadder than the others. Her eyes were no longer bright, but dull and mournful. She looked up at me, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Please…say you'll help us," she whispered.

I looked at her hard for a few minutes. I turned to look at my family. They all looked back at me, their eyes understanding. I turned and met Ren's eyes.

"Of course I will."

* * *

A/N: Alright. If you're confused, Ren and her people are shape-shifters. That means they can change into the animal of their choice. Ren's is a wolf. Now I need some help on who should be oppressing them here are your choices:

A) the Amethysts

B) Sorcerers aka warlocks

C) This evil kingdom that is a lot more powerful than the shape-shifters

The rest is now up to you, the readers, to help give me the idea of what to write.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update…family matters. But here is Chapter 4. I decided to go along with something a little different than what I previously have written. But I hope you like it all the same!!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Dana**

"Of course I will," Lucian answered.

Ren smiled up at him as she took hold of his arm and lead him off into the woods. Chris looked at their retreating forms before looking down at me with great confusion. I looked up and met his questioning gaze.

"Yes Chris?" I asked him.

"Why did you let Lucian go with that girl?" he asked.

I looked down at the forest floor, kicking at a fallen branch. I looked up again, meeting my husband's gaze instead. We made eye contact for several minutes before I looked back to where Lucian and Ren had disappeared to.

"Did you smell what I did?" I asked addressing my husband, father, and brother.

They all looked at me in confusion. I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I looked to see my two lovely girls staring up at me. They had tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong my girls?" I cooed softly.

Olivia was the one who answered.

"I have a horrid feeling," she sobbed. "We're scared…for Lucian."

"What did you smell, dear?" Darrin asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my attention from my children to meet Darrin's eyes.

"Peppermint…"

**

* * *

**

Lucian

As we got farther into the forest, I began to smell something that burned my nose. It smelled sweet, like peppermint, but it made me want to gag it was so sweet. I stopped dead in my tracks as I covered my nose. The smell was getting strong. Ren stopped a few feet in front of me and looked back. She opened her mouth to say something, but a different voice cut in.

"Good work Ren," it sneered.

I wiped around to see about 20 people with glowing, purple eyes. The scent was coming off of them strongly. I gagged as I staggered back. One of them stepped forward. She was the same height and size of my mother. Her mousy brown hair hung down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark-almost-black purple. She smiled, her fangs glinting in the darkness. I felt a wave of terror, which I quickly suppressed, as I looked at this woman.

"I did what you asked," I heard Ren say. "Leave us in peace."

I turned to look at Ren. She had her face turned away.

"Of course I'll leave you and your _pack_ in peace," the woman answered.

"You're a werewolf??" I asked astonished. "You lied to me?"

Ren didn't look up at me, but only nodded. I looked at her with hurt and betrayal. I heard the woman laugh.

"Didn't you know that boy?" she asked. "And to think you're Dana's child. I would have expected better of you."

I ignored the woman as I looked at Ren.

"Why did you lie??" I asked her.

She looked up at me, her eyes burning with anger.

"I was just trying to do what was best for my pack!!" she snarled. "My father would have done the same if it weren't for what _your_ father!!"

My eyes widened as I thought about what she said.

"Adam was your father?" I asked stunned.

"Yes!!" she shrieked. "But your father had to take him away from me before I got a chance to know him!!"

"Well your father was trying his hardest to keep my father away from my mother!!" I bellowed. "He almost caused me and my sisters to lose our lives before we got a chance to live them!!"

Ren grew quiet as her anger cooled. She looked at me with mild shock. We heard a chuckle come from the strange woman.

"How cute!" she said. "A lover's spat!! Oh you two are just too cute!!"

"Shut up!!" I said through gritted teeth. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

She chuckled again. Her eyes seemed to go darker as she looked up at me.

"My name is Alice."

* * *

A/N: Oh no!! I know what you all are thinking right now…I thought Alice died in the first story?? Well you're about to find out why she's living!! So keep reading to find out!!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: here is chapter 5!! Now the ending may seem a little cliffy…but you know I won't leave you hanging!! Now I really would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter…if I don't receive at least 5, then this story will not be continued.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Dana**

My eyes went wide as I clutched to Darrin's arm. He looked down at me in confusion at my sudden action. I ignored him and gripped his arm tighter. I heard _her_. I looked up at him, my eyes mirroring my terror. I looked over at Chris, tears forming in my eyes.

"She's back," I whispered.

Cain came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

I could only nod words beyond me. I looked to my husband.

"Get the girls home," I told him.

"Not a chance in hell," he growled. "Through better or worse, Dana. I made that promise to you the day I married you. I'm coming with you."

I sighed, knowing that I had lost that argument. I looked over to Chris and Cain. They nodded before I got any words out. They each took a girl up in their arms and disappeared back the way they came. I could hear the protests of Olivia and Silvia grow fainter as Chris and Cain took them home. I looked up at Darrin, meeting his challenging look with on of my own.

"Let's go," I said as we marched back into a battle that no one would win.

**

* * *

**

Lucian

I looked around me, judging the best way to escape. Ren was directly behind me and the strange purple-eyed vampires had formed a semi-circle in front of me with the woman called Alice smiling in the center. She was creeping me out. I noticed a break in the formation, just a small one but I knew I could run through it before they had a chance to know what happened. Alice turned to one of the men in the formation.

"Take the wolf-girl and put her with the rest," she told him.

"NO!!" Ren screamed as the man grabbed her. "YOU PROMISED!! You said if I brought him to you, you'd leave us in peace!!"

"Did I?" Alice asked coyly. "Well looks like I've changed my mind."

"Wait!!" I said quickly. "I want to say something to her."

Alice nodded and I walked over to Ren. She growled softly but I ignored it. Slowly I leaned down to where my lips brushed her ear.

"If you want to live, take my hand," I whispered for only her to hear.

I heard her gasp quietly as she pulled back at me, her expression a mixture of confusion and surprise. I just locked my gaze with hers. Slowly, I felt her soft hand slip into mine. Before she could get a good grip, I yanked her onto my back and ran. The faces of Alice and the other vampires were blurred as I ran as fast as my legs could carry us.

I heard Ren let out a startled cry as we rushed through the forest. I could hear the others finally start to catch up with me. I wasn't running at my full sped with the extra weight (not saying Ren is fat…she's actually very light-weight).

In the distance, I could hear the sound of running water. I looked over my shoulder to see how close they were…which was a little too close. I made a sharp turn, almost falling over in the process, and ran towards the water. I stopped at the banks of a wild river. I looked over my shoulder again and then to Ren. Her hair was wild looking from the run and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Can you swim?" I asked her casually.

"Yes. Why?" she replied.

I took her hand in mine again and jumped into the river. Her startled cry was muffled by the rushing water as we were swept away, plunging further into its freezing depths.

**

* * *

**

Silvia

I let out a gasp as I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. I looked up at Uncle Cain to meet his emerald eyes. I glanced over at my sister to see if she had felt the sudden cold as well. Her expression mirrored my own. Something was wrong with Lucian. I looked back up at my uncle.

"Let me down!" I told him.

He looked over at Grandfather who shook his head. I glared at the both of them before nodding to my sister. We both kicked up and got our "captors" in the jaw. They dropped us with a yell and we went rolling for a bit. I stood and brushed myself off before helping my sister up. Grandfather and Uncle Cain were glaring at us. I looked up at them both, feeling a little guilty that we kicked them.

"Lucian's in trouble," I told them.

"How do you know that?" Grandfather asked.

I looked over at Uncle Cain.

"You understand don't you?" I asked him.

He looked at me before he nodded. I smiled to him and Olivia touched my arm gently. I looked over at her to see she wasn't breathing. Panic gripped me as I looked at my sister.

"Olivia?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Lucian…"she gasped out. "Can't…breathe!"

Soon, I was able to feel the same burning in my chest. I clutched at my throat as I tried to find some way to get the oxygen flowing into my aching lungs. I reached out and took my sister's hand. She gripped mine as we both struggled for air.

Finally, we were able to breathe again. I gulped down the air, thankful that Lucian had gotten himself out of whatever that was. I looked up at my uncle to see him staring at me with mild concern.

"This doesn't look good," he said glancing over at Grandfather.

He just nodded and kneeled down next to me and Olivia. He reached out and took each of our hands in his.

"Something's going on," he told us. "Something that is now involving you and your brother. It's a long story but if you want I'll tell you."

We both nodded and looked at Grandfather. He closed his eyes before he began an age-long tale.

"It all started about 1000 years ago…"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello!! Here's Chapter 6. Chris has decided to tell the history of vampires and how their parents met to Olivia and Silvia...hope you like it!!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Chris**

It all began when my younger sister, Alice, took an interest in medicine. She became the apprentice for the local apothecary in hopes to further her interest. Instead of creating helpful concoctions, she created deadly poisons. I knew of this but I hoped it was a phase and she would see the error of her ways. That day never came.

Then one day, my worst fear came to life. She used one of her creations on herself and managed to slip some to me. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then about a week later, the changes began.

Our skin became paler, our eyes sensitive to bright lights, and our teeth elongated and came to a sharp point. And then there was the craving. Oh god, it drove me insane!! It was the craving for another's life source: blood. For awhile I gave into those cravings.

Alice discovered that we carried the same poison that made us who we were in our fangs. She began to expand our kind. She then named us vampyrus or drinker of life (A/N: remember the made up word from the first story??).

Alice wanted to take her new species and spread throughout the world. I didn't like it. This was not the sister I grew up with. So I left, ignoring the cravings till they disappeared. Others followed me, but went on different cravings instead. That's how the different color eyes came to be.

Onyxes buried themselves within the earth and drew nutrients from it. Topazes fed off animals (A/N: sorry Stephenie Meyer). Sapphires fed off of the thoughts and dreams of humans. Rubies drank from other vampires. Amethysts fed off of humans till death took them. And us Emeralds fed off of nothing. We learned to ignore all cravings.

It was hard at first and we did have a bit of trouble, but soon enough the cravings subsided to nothing more than a speck at the back of our minds. None the less, we were all hunted down by a group of elite humans called the Von Helsings.

They killed all sorts of creatures: werewolves, zombies, goblins, vampires, and so on. Alice's power was by far greater than anything they could dish out. Soon, their numbers were depleting. One night, I was aiding them while they went on a raid of a near by vampire camp. Alice managed to get away and to the Von Helsing's camp. I was working in the medical ward.

A woman was giving birth and I was doing my best to help when Alice burst in. She killed the woman and her unborn child. However, the woman made a prophecy that one day a child would be born with my kind eyes and the hair of what Alice craved the most and would be her ultimate downfall.

Alice acted as though it didn't mean anything to her, but I could see past her charade. From that day forth, whenever a baby was born, Alice was there seeing if it matched the description of the baby.

Then one day, about 23 years ago, that baby was born. Her eyes were a bright emerald green with gold in them. And her hair was blood-red even after the nurses cleaned her off. Alice took the time to act quickly.

She broke into the hospital room and killed the mother and father. The baby had already been taken into the nursery. I was there in a heartbeat. Quickly, I bundled her up and stole into the night. That baby had a set of lungs.

She screamed and cried till Cain got there and calmed her down. By this time I had made a little clan made up of myself and your uncles Cain, Abel, and Alex. We stood there in front to the orphanage.

Abel begged me to let them raise the girl on their own. I told him no. She had a bounty on her head and I couldn't let Alice get her. And wherever I was would be the first place she'd look. So we decided on what to name her: Dana Sophia.

We didn't know the last name of her parents so we didn't give her one. That was one of the saddest days in my life as I wrote out the note and pinned it to her blanket. We stood there for awhile before one of us went to the door and rang the bell, leaving the baby to fend off in the cruel world we placed her in. Little did I know my sister was there the entire time.

She took matters into her own hands and took a potion. It reverted her to the age of 4 and she proceeded to live in the orphanage till Dana's 15th birthday. That's when I decided the time had come. So I went to the orphanage and adopted her. She had a little rocky start with your uncle Helios. But they got over it. Dana was the best thing that ever happened to us.

She was bright, happy, smart, tough, and kind. She cooked, cleaned, took care of us. Then she met your father. Now they weren't always so lovey-dovey. You see, the games were getting ready to start. Now the games were a competition to see which color gem would rule for another 20 years. So tensions were a little high.

Dana had done the wrong by challenging the clan that Darrin was a part of. So that day we met at the park and that's when I found out that Raven was the clan leader. Raven is my daughter. Her mother was a Sapphire but Raven craved blood so she went with her uncle who was a Ruby. That was a very painful day in my life. Unfortunately, Raven's mother passed a few years after that. I was a little sad to see her but glad all the same.

However, one of them scared Abel and Cain struck. Dana and Abel ran but one of them chased after. We had our hands full at the time and couldn't help. By the time we could help them, Abel was on one side of the clearing with a dead vampire and a sobbing basket case that was Dana. She had killed him and wasn't doing so well.

She ended up running off and I had to save her from a pack of werewolves. I ended up getting hit by Dana for beating up the leader. It was a confusing day…but it wasn't the most confusing. Soon after that, Dana came home angry and then Darrin showed up with her backpack. Dana said that Abel had interrupted something but I didn't know what.

The next day, I went to wake her up. She said she wasn't feeling good and she sounded how she felt. So I let her stay home. When we got home, Dana was a complete and utter wreak. She sat on the couch for the next 2 hours eating ice cream and watching soap operas.

After that she ran out the door and didn't come back. I got worried and called the police. They brought her back the next evening. She asked me about love and I told her all that I could. Then the games started. And Dana was chosen to represent the Emeralds.

She changed the rules so much. First she refused to kill her opponent. Then the council found out about a bet made between Darrin and the Amethysts challenger. By this time I had discovered that Darrin had hurt Dana horribly. So when I found out about this bet I was enraged. The bet was that whoever won got to make Dana their blood mate. That was canceled by my sister.

Dana had made friends with her in the orphanage so it was a great shock to find out she was really an evil vampire. They got into a huge fight, which almost resulted in your mother's death. But thankfully Raven was there. She killed Alice the only way we can die: having our heart ripped out.

So then it seemed that Alice was dead but now it seems that she is once again back and trying to get rid of your mother by getting to her through your brother. I can only hope that he is safe and not in harm's way…which I highly doubt.


	8. Chapter 7

N/A: Hello again!!!!!!! I'm back!!!! Who missed me???? Well if you didn't miss me then at least tell me you missed finding out what happens next….please??? Here it is; now let us see what is to unfold…

* * *

Chapter 7

Lucian

I moaned as I pulled Ren onto the sandy river bank. She coughed water out of her lungs. Panting, I collapsed onto the shore. Ren glared at me through a curtain of wet hair. I opened my eyes wearily and met hers.

"Don't look at me like that," I mumbled. "If it weren't for me, you'd probably be dead."

"This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for your good for nothing mother," she spat.

I reached up and grabbed her throat. Her eyes went wide as I cut off her air supply. I looked at her, rage burning in me.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that," I growled.

I tossed her roughly to the ground, getting a sick joy out of hearing her gasps for air. Those gasps slowly turned into sobs. Concerned, I turned and looked down at her. Ren's shoulders shook as each sob racked through her body. I knelt down beside her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She jerked away and looked at me with ferocity.

"I don't need your pity leech!" Ren said through gritted teeth.

"I think you do," I whispered. "You need my help to save your pack 'cuz I don't think you can do it on your own. And I need your help in stopping those people before my family gets hurt."

"Why would I care about your family?" she asked. "Your father killed my father before I even got a chance to meet him."

I let out a frustrated sigh as I ran a hand through my hair.

"We've been through this before," I said annoyed.

She just huffed and sat on her heels. Satisfied that I had won, I pushed myself to my feet. I scanned my eyes over our surroundings to find that we were lost…horribly lost. Sighing I turned back to look at Ren. Her eyes seemed to be a bit fierier than before. I stared at them in wonder before snapping myself out of it.

"You know the forest better than I do," I began, "where in Hades are we?"

Ren looked around her for a moment, her eyebrows scrunched together as she took in our surroundings. She looked back at me fear in her eyes. I didn't have to guess what she was going to say: she didn't have a clue where we were. I sighed as I sank down to the ground. I let my mind wander to simpler times. I remembered the first time I ran…how good it felt to feel the wind on my face and through my hair. I remembered the first girl I ever thought to love. I remembered reading the fake prophecy. Then…I looked at Ren.

"How was I able to read that prophecy?" I asked. "You said that it was all a lie. But I could read that weird shit…and the punishments….how could I know all that if it was fake?"

Ren was very quiet as she pondered my question. I waited calmly even though my heart was trying to beat itself out of my chest. Finally, her blue eyes met mine.

"I didn't make it up," she said slowly. "I found it in a story book. It was written a really long time ago. It had a picture of the person they were talking about in the prophecy. I still have it back at home."

"Let's go then," I said.

Ren gave me a dumb-founded look. She walked over to me and stared into my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed. "First of all, you walking into a pack of werewolves is suicide. And let's not forget that at the current moment my pack is being controlled by the Amethysts who want to see you and your family dead."

"I fail to see your point," I replied. "I want to find out where in the hell you got that whole prophecy thing inside your pretty little head."

Ren looked at me in slight surprise.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked softly.

I felt the warm rush of heat go into my cheeks as I stared back at her. We stayed like that for a few moments before I shook my head quickly. Ren's eyes immediately went to the ground.

"We'd best get going," I murmured.

Ren nodded and stared to head east. I stood in place watching her warily.

"Not that way," I called to her.

"If you want to get to my pack," Ren replied still heading east, "this is the only way. We were going west so it only makes sense to go east."

I sighed as I ran in front of her. Ren stopped in her tracks glaring up at me. I just stared at her icily.

"If we go east," I began, "then the Amethysts will be waiting for us. What we need to do is find out where we are so you can get us to your pack a different way; one that they won't know about."

Ren opened her mouth then closed it. She was silent as she thought long and hard. I waited patiently, wondering what she was thinking about specifically. Finally, she gave me her reply.

"That's not such a bad idea," she mumbled.

I smirked as I took her hand and started leading her west.

"Glad you see it my way," I said grinning ear to ear.

"Don't get used to it bloodsucker," she growled.

"That's the beauty of being an Emerald," I told her. "We don't drink blood. But if you ever wanted me to suck your blood, I could make an exception."

Ren shook her head as she walked ahead of me. I chuckled as I stayed only a foot behind her, my hands going into my pockets. She peered over her shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"You're sure about this leech?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sure as ever mutt," I said. _I hope…_

***

Dana

I sighed as I got up from my knees, staring into Darrin's concerned red eyes. We had followed Lucian's scent till we reached a raging river. I didn't want to fear the worst but Lucian couldn't swim very well; got that from me unfortunately. Darrin place a strong, warm hand on my shoulder as I tried to repress the tears.

"Please tell me he's alright," I whispered through the lump in my throat.

"I wish I could darling," Darrin said squeezing my shoulder. "But we must face the facts: either Alice has our son or he jumped into the river."

I let out a sob as the tears fell down my face. I didn't want to believe it…not my son. Not my little boy. I buried my face into Darrin's chest as the sobs tore through me. I had never cried this hard since my whole ordeal with Darrin when we were young. I curled my hand in Darrin's shirt as my tears dried up and only the sobs were left.

"Why?" I begged. "Why my son? What in God's name did I do to deserve this?"

"You were born," a voice answered from behind.

I turned only to see Alice standing there. Darrin growled, his grip tightening on my shoulder. I was breathing hard as I controlled my anger, resisting the urge to rip out her cold heart and burn it.

"Where is my son?!" I screeched. "What the fuck did you do with him?!?!?!"

"My, my," she mused her eyes glinting. "What a temper you have. Well I don't know where the brat is. He jumped in with the wolf girl and I haven't found them…yet."

I straightened up brushing away Darrin's hand. I stepped forward, my steps slow and measured. Alice growled low, her eyes narrowing. I stopped about 3 feet away, my anger reaching to a very dangerous level.

"Wolf girl?" I asked calmly.

"Yes," Alice answered. "You see, I took the liberty of building up my little army. And what better to use than mindless werewolves. And I just happened to find a pack that holds a grudge against your husband."

I looked over at Darrin. He had never come in contact with werewolf packs. His brows were knitted in confusion as he looked at Alice. I looked back at her as a sudden revelation came to me.

"Adam's pack," I said my eyes wide.

"And we have a winner," Alice replied clapping her hands sarcastically.

I heard Darrin gasp sharply as he ran up to my side. I leaned against him as weariness settled over me. He gripped my hand in his. My mind was racing. If that girl knew who Lucian's father was, he would be dead by morning. That is if Alice's men didn't find him first.

"If you harm a hair on my son's head," Darrin growled.

"You'll what?" Alice retorted. "You seemed to have hit him pretty hard with that big bruise on his cheek."

Darrin growled deep and low in his chest as his arm wound around my waist. My eyes slowly looked up at Alice. Her icy eyes met mine. We seemed to have our own private battle through our glares. I was the one to break the silence.

"Why are you bringing my son into this?" I whispered.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she began a lazy circle around us.

"Believe it or not," she began, "but all that shit about an ultimate warrior coming to save us all is true. The Ancient Ones were really a secret race of divine beings. Angelic yet demonic. They fell into a bit of trouble with the vampires and their race was wiped out."

I stood there, too numb to move. I looked up at Darrin, his face was blank. My eyes wandered back to Alice. She had stopped in front of us. Her eyes were narrowed again. I can feel my breath quicken as my anger now takes over.

I lunged out at her, not thinking clearly. All I can think about is Lucian: at the park as a child begging me to push him on the swings; him curled up at my feet as Darrin tells the children a bed-time story; him this morning with a bruise on his cheek and tears in his eyes.

My nails rake down Alice's arm, blood pouring out of the wounds. I can hear her shriek as she strikes back, her fist crashing on top of my head. The pain is only a dull throb as I kick her in her stomach. I'm vaguely aware of warm blood trickling down the back of my head, through my thick hair. I hear Darrin's voice, muffled as though I'm trapped under water. Everything seems to slow down as I turn to look at him. He's running towards me, pointing behind me.

That's when I feel a stabbing in my chest. I look down to see a slim hand, my heart in its grasp, jutting from my chest. I manage to turn, seeing Alice's triumphant look. I look back at Darrin, tears streaming down his cheeks. I'm falling…I'm falling and I can't stop. My eyes are open, yet I can't see. My ears no longer work. I can't feel the pain that I should. I feel nothing. Only the cold, ebbing darkness that begins to surround me.

And then there's nothing.


End file.
